


Happy Hour

by suncityblues



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncityblues/pseuds/suncityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26195017#t26195017">From the Kink Meme:</a><br/>So most people see Loki as a suave, smooth-talking, sexy, mischevious, cunning bamf, and he's probably got into many pants and skirts. Loki can do this because he needs no emotional connection to the person; they're just a one-night fling.<br/>But then he falls in love. Hard.</p><p>He meets the god-like man that is Thor Odinson and he falls head-over-heels in love(alsolust) with him. This never happened to Loki before, and he's scared, confused, frustrated and very much turned-on wow-<br/>Basically I'd like to see Loki become a complete, embarrising hot mess who can't manage to ask Thor on a date because he's too busy embarrissing himself.</p><p>Good thing Thor likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

It all started at a bar. 

The music is good there, the happy hour inexpensive for Midtown Manhattan, and they don’t water down their liquor; so it's a perfect place for the employees of nearby office buildings to wind down after the work day. 

One of those office buildings is 1559 Industries. A handful of the workers typically convene there on Fridays (and sometimes every other day of the week) to gossip or commiserate about the things and people in their lives, before they slink home one by one until only the most dedicated remain. 

Loki hates to admit it but it’s one of the few things he looks forward to in his week. He doesn’t really like people, especially not his coworkers, but he does like sex, drinking and the occasional bout of mischief, and what better place for that than a bar?

He’s fairly certain that’s they were made for, after all.

When he walks in on a fairly typical Friday, the barmaid, Darcy, winks at him and he flashes her a polite smile in return. He likes Darcy enough, she’s perky and well meaning and happens to be dating his best friend-cum-partner who is terrifying and would kick his ass if he ever did anything too mean at her. Darcy must like him too because she always makes sure to point him in the way of patrons who are his type. 

Which is: sweet and blond and easy on the eyes.

It’s become a pattern for him, he goes out, makes obligatory conversation with his coworkers and then he finds someone and takes them home with him. They fuck and then maybe they eat whatever breakfast he orders before he goes to get ready for work or makes some flimsy excuse about an errand while the other person slinks out the door. Sometimes they leave their phone number on his memo pad or his pillow or his bathroom mirror but he never calls them. 

Most of them don’t expect him to, he acts too charming at night and too aloof in the morning. They're not stupid, they know better. 

Just like he knows Darcy and the majority of the office think his sexual exploits are because of Sigyn. Like he’s taking what happened so hard that he’s trying to recreate it with so many strangers in a bar. It’s not true though; he’d been fucking blondes long before they ever met him. 

He walks over to the bar and orders himself a whiskey while Darcy mentions a handsome and definitely gay tourist in the corner who certainly passes his grade. He hums appreciatively at her selection, tall, muscular, lonely looking and not for the first time gives her a slightly better tip than she deserves. 

She is something of a ghastly barmaid, but luckily for her she’s only got a year or so left of grad school and people love her for her personality, not her ice-to-drink ratio. 

Though Loki wants to walk directly up to the man in the corner, find something in common (you’re from Zürich? That’s so interesting, my firm flew me out there last year; beautiful city, I love it), then buy him a drink (vodka long by the look of it), move in for the kill, go home and not have to talk to or see anyone else, he knows from experience that he’d never hear the end of it from the people who somehow think they’re his friends (but are, in his opinion, just extremely persistent acquaintances). So he makes the rounds. 

He is, in retrospect, glad he did. 

He has a conversation with Jane, Bruce, and Tony about what’s new the in the R&D department, as it turns out not much Loki has the training to understand, lets Volstagg tell him which-child-did-what and listens to Sif talk about one of the new employees she’s training, the eye-candy son of a member of the board of trustees and a pure case of nepotism. Charming, sure, but he doesn’t really want to work there. She tells him to stick around and meet the guy but Loki stopped listening as soon as she started talking. He’s already concentrating on his tourist who had spotted him and smiled. Besides, Sif makes him uncomfortable, she’s never done anything for revenge but she was Sigyn’s best friend and he knows if he would to terrible things for lesser offences. 

But the worst thing Sif ever did was stay his friend and dye her now short hair from blonde to black. 

After she’s done talking he goes to excuse himself and walk over to the tourist who is definitely into him judging by the eye contact but Sif puts his arm in a death grip and turns him to face the entrance. He huffs and tries to say something snide but then his whole life flips in a completely shallow way.

Sweet and blond and easy on the eyes walks into a bar. There’s either a chorus of angels or a joke in there somewhere but Loki is much more concerned with the marble sculpture of a man looking past him at Sif with a grin like nothing bad had ever happened to him in his entire life. 

And Loki, he spills whiskey all over his shoes and doesn’t even notice it until Sif starts laughing.

She whispers in his ear, “I told you you might want to stick around...” 

He completely forgets about the tourist.   
He also goes home alone that night. 

+++

The guy’s name is Thor, he’s twenty-six years old. 

He was sent to boarding school somewhere in New England but is originally from Norway. Has two brothers, Baldur and Tyr who are currently working in the Boston and Miami offices, respectively. 

He traveled around Asia for a few years after finishing school but retuned because his father threatened to cut him off and is now working a high paying account management job despite having almost no relevant working experience and only a minor in business (he majored in electrical engineering).

But that’s to be expected, his father is not just a member of the board of trustees but the chairman of it. 

Which means Thor is filthy fucking rich. And beautiful. And kind.   
It makes Loki queasy just thinking about it. 

He only knows this information because he bribed Sif with venti carmel macchiatos and, while interesting, none of it is relevant to his very specific pastime. 

“Yes, yes, but is he into boys?” 

Sif gives him an exacerbated look and says, “How should I know? That’s not exactly something you tell your employee trainer on the first day of work. You could always ask him, if you could, you know, actually stand to be in the same room with the guy for more than ten seconds...” 

Loki doesn’t pout but he comes close. 

He has, in fact, tried to talk to Thor several times in the past week but there’s something about him, some combination of sheer god-like beauty and perfect sunny disposition that makes Loki’s otherwise normally functioning brain turn to mush.

In the past week he’s tripped over chairs, spilled coffee, and accidentally knocked over at least two potted plants. He’s starting to carry new ties with him to the office just incase he spills things on them, that’s how bad it’s getting. 

And normally Loki is above average in the grace department. He’s not a dancer but he is lithe and before this week he could probably count on one hand the times he fell in public or dropped things on himself. 

This whole Thor business is wreaking havoc on his life and he's not even sure why.

Thor, who has worked in their office for less than five days and already ingratiated himself with Sif and, as the office lovingly calls them, the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral, for their after work antics. 

But that’s not all Thor has done, he is so genial that almost everyone in the office loves him. His secretary, his boss, the mail guy, the entire R&D department, even Loki’s partner, Leah, who hates practically everyone, asked him if he had met Thor yet over lunch one day. 

But it’s also Leah who, after about three days of being around a lust-struck-Loki gets frustrated enough to point blank asks Thor if he’s gay. 

When she tells Loki later, she pauses just long enough to watch him squirm, or maybe to debate if it would be funnier to lie, and in the meantime Loki isn’t even sure what he wants the answer to be. If Thor likes women, Loki will never have a chance and he’ll just have to accept it. Or move to Koboko, Uganda, either or. If he does like men, then Loki can maybe have a chance except for all the parts where he isn't so sure he only wants to sleep with him and Thor is too perfect for the mortal realm, let alone Loki. 

Leah pauses and then goes, “he’s bisexual.”   
Loki deflates, Leah mocks him, and they both go back to work. 

The news of course makes Thor even more popular.   
But as far as Loki can tell he hasn’t asked anyone out in the office so far or dating anyone outside of work. Though it’s not like he’s keeping extremely close tabs on it or anything. 

And why should he? He’s spent the last week unintentionally celibate, avoiding the bar and instead heading directly home after work to sit in his apartment and read books he’s been meaning to get to for ages. He likes reading.

If anything he’s bettering himself. 

And maybe after he jerks off in the shower thinking about a big arms and blond hair, goes to bed and hopes he doesn’t wake up covered in his own spunk, but that hardly makes him special.

+++

It all comes to a head about three months after Thor starts working at the office. It’s the third week of December which means office holiday parties, and even worse, regular holiday parties. 

He’s still avoiding Darcy's bar, though he gets roughly eighty texts a week from her about it. She knows why he’s staying away, and, much like her girlfriend, takes sadistic pleasure in his misery by sending “subtle” pictures of Thor to his phone, sometimes accompanied by those three buffoons (and Sif) who now act like they’ve known each other their whole lives. 

She also sends texts that say things like: 

 **Darcy Lewis** : “I VERY casually brought you up in conversation with big T. He now knows you like Macallan whiskey. You’re welcome” 

 **Darcy Lewis** : “Did you know thor was on his highschool rowing team? huh that’s probably where his glorious arm muscles come from, want a pic? he’s totally shirtless rn, lost a bet it's awesome” 

(He said no but she sent one to him anyway and he may or may not have used it in a rather inappropriate way). 

 **Darcy Lewis** : “you should just come by the bar, I don’t even know why you’re so scared, acting like a middle school girl and he hasn’t even pulled your pigtail yet if you know what i mean ;)” 

By this time he has more or less given up on ever having sex with anyone ever again. It is just not in his stars. 

He could go to a new bar but he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want a stranger touching him, not anymore. It’s like his obsession with Thor has made him a less morally ambiguous person and he's not entirely sure how he feels about that considering he can barely stammer through a conversation with the man. But he wants Thor. He's had at least three late night conversations with Leah and Darcy to confirm it. And it’s terrifying because he shouldn’t want anyone like that, it never ends well, Amora, Angerboda, Sigyn, every single one of them ended in disaster. 

And it doesn’t matter anyway, even if he does want Thor he can’t have him because the words don’t come out and Thor is perfect, actually perfect, rich and beautiful and kind and friendly and smart and so many adjectives for “not Loki”. Loki who is reduced to some jealous love-struck idiot, Loki who grew up in with a low-income family he doesn’t even talk to anymore, who clawed his way into a good school and is still paying back the money he owes, Loki whose greatest crowning achievement of his life so far is being able to afford a one bedroom apartment in Manhattan. 

So Thor might be his type but he can’t imagine it’s the other way around. 

When he sees the other man, it’s practically blinding and he shows up everywhere. He knows it just his imagination, the office is only so big and he runs into plenty of people more often but generally those are not people who keep him up at night for ridiculous reasons. Thor's around during Loki’s smoke breaks, he’s around during lunch, he’s being sent in to deliver something as a favor to Natasha in accounting. And every time Loki freezes up, he can barely even say hello, but Thor just smiles and smiles and says things like, “you should come by the bar sometime!” and “I haven’t seen you around lately, how is everything?"

Loki, he only finds it in himself to mumble something incoherent and be hyper conscious of his face is rapidly turning red so usually it’s Leah who rescues him (he is blessed that they share an office and she is easily annoyed, truly blessed) with a “don’t mind him, he’s an idiot” or a swift “thank you, goodbye.” 

He doesn’t even take the time to quip back at her like he normally does, he just sort of sits with his head on his desk and hopes a meteor would crash into the building and kill him while he listens to her snickering. 

But today is different. 

Thor walks into their office, all smiles as usual and promptly invites them to his holiday party. 

He looks Loki directly in the eye and says, “it would be great if you could come.” 

And Loki, fool that he is, tries his best to not start thinking of very inappropriate things at a very inappropriate time and just nods in Thor’s direction, the words, “Yes, definitely” somehow falling out of his mouth against his will. 

Thor looks way too happy and it’s rays of sunshine and angels all over again. Loki knows he can’t back out now, not when Thor is writing his phone number on a bit of stationary and handing it to him in case he can’t find the building. 

And when Thor leaves Leah is trying so hard not to laugh that Loki, overcome with good will and holiday cheer, texts Darcy about the party and then they all have to go. 

He’s pretty sure he’s going to find the wheels of his chair unscrewed one day but for them that just means it’s Tuesday. 

+++

Despite his complete inability to act like a well adjusted human being around the man Loki is sort of looking forward to the party. He, Leah, and Darcy all arrive together, and it's like being sandwiched between a movie star and a model, they're astonishingly beautiful. Leah, tall and thin in a green dress, and Darcy shorter and fuller in a bright red one. It fits their personalities he thinks and if he wasn’t so nervous he would have told them so. Darcy had suggested he wear something in gold sequins to match them but he respectfully declined and instead went with his usual (and boring he had been assured by both of them) black and green. 

They know the party is a success before they even step foot in the door, judging by the noise. 

He can’t imagine any party held by Thor would be anything different, and it’s not just the economic thing but the whole deal. People genuinely enjoy being around the man. 

And his apartment is huge. Multimillion dollar huge. The party is fully catered and there’s all sorts of booze and festive looking foods and great music around. Almost everyone in the office is there, and tons of people he’s never even seen before. Tony and Pepper are bickering quietly by the bar, Jane and Bruce are clearly boring Clint and Natasha with some science jargon over by an actual ice sculpture, Sif and the Warriors Three are apparently starting some sort of drinking game and Thor, well, Thor is talking to his father. 

Loki had never seen Odin Borsson in person before. There is a picture of him and the other board members posted in the hallway between the elevators and the main lobby, most likely to scare the employees but it’s strange to see him fleshed out in person. 

He is actually taller than his son, which Loki had thought was previously impossible. It suddenly occurs to him that this party is not for Thor’s but for his reputation. 

Thor is shifting on his feet, looking like a puppy that did something naughty under the gaze of his father until he catches Loki’s eye and winks. In a stroke of sanity Loki actually manages to smile back without falling over or spilling anything or spontaneously catching on fire. 

It is, for him, a Christmas miracle. 

Darcy lets out a low whistle and Loki tells her to stuff it but she and Leah are already abandoning him to chat with Carol Davers. 

So Loki does what he does best, he goes to the bar, drinks and watches the party go on without him. 

He’s about six drinks in and tired of listening to Tony Stark tell stories about the women he’s slept with and alternatively about how much he wishes Pepper (who had stormed off earlier) would come back that by the time Thor walks over to them, having managed to free himself from his father and make the typical party rounds Loki has managed to drink his way into confidence.

For the last hour or so Loki, fortified by too much Macallan (it’s free, it’s his favorite, and there is a ton of it behind the bar, so he feels he’s absolved from judgement) had decided he’s going to put on his big boy panties and ask Thor out. Anywhere will do but preferably directly to his bedroom. 

And if Thor says no, then fine. Loki always has his Ugandan contingency plan. 

But before Loki can say anything Thor takes his hand and says “come with me.”

Loki’s not exactly in the position to be arguing with a beautiful blond man taking him places so they walk to the doorway leading upstairs. Loki swallows and steels himself and before he can think twice blurts out, “do you want to go out sometime?” 

Thor looks shocked just long enough for Loki to start mentally calculating how much money a plane ticket would cost before there are lips on his lips and his brain catches up to him. 

And he kisses back.   
It’s great and it lasts longer than either of them were expecting, there’s a hand in his hair and another on his back and he feels protected and at home. He can’t remember ever wanting anyone this badly. 

When they resurface for air there is mistletoe above him and cheering. Actual clapping and lewd hooting coming from business professionals and Thor’s mouth so close to his saying, “I think that’s a yes.” 

Loki smiles, and it’s genuine when Thor asks him if he wants to go upstairs which is what Loki had been hoping for since the very second he’d laid eyes on the other man but before he can say yes or even grunt appreciatively, there is the sound of a clearing throat and this time it’s Thor’s turn to drop something. 

Unfortunately that something is Loki. 

“Father!” Thor is saying, and it’s some strange mixture of pleased with himself and kowtowed that makes Loki wonder what the story is there. That is if he doesn’t find he’s fired and single come Monday morning. 

He stands up, rubbing his ass where it hit the ground and trying desperately to not make eye contact with anyone except Leah who unhelpfully just rolls her eyes at him. 

Odin clears his throat again, and the woman next to him, unbelievable for the beauty in her age and grace, and who must be Odin's wife touches his arm making him switch gears before he grumbles, “yes, well, goodnight Thor, enjoy your, ah,” and this he gestures vaguely in Loki’s direction, “party. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And with that a tense silence goes over the crowd until Hogun, of all people, starts laughing and everything suddenly goes back to normal except for Loki and Thor who are just standing there stupidly looking at each other. 

“That was...” Loki starts but has no idea what he’s going to say. 

Thor’s on the same wave length though, though and just says, “Yeah... so, do you still want to go upstairs with me? I’m pretty sure I don’t want to be down here anymore...” 

+++

In the end they barely make it to Thor’s bedroom.   
He yanks at least three buttons off of Thor’s dress shirt and neither of them care. 

Several times they stop getting undressed to kiss, like being apart for too long will set them back in time and they’ll have to go through the whole ordeal all over again. 

When Loki is finally out of his clothes and pushed into the soft expanse of bed, Thor separates his legs and leans between them, eyes not even pretending to be modest and whispers, “I wanted this for ages, you know.” 

Loki doesn’t know what to say, part oh him wants to cry or punch something, and he wishes Thor would stop looking at his body and fuck it instead so he breathes out exactly what he’s thinking, “god, me too, I don’t even know how I _mmh_ \--” he’s cut off by his own hands pulling Thor down for another kiss, and he can feel the lovely pressure of Thor's cock on his leg, it’s porn star huge because of course it is. Loki isn’t even surprised, and not just because he had his hand down Thor’s pants before they even finished walking up the stairs. 

Their lips part and he makes a whining sound when Thor’s weight disappears from his body. It was so warm but it gives Loki a reprieve, he’s sustained enough embarrassment lately to last him a lifetime, coming this soon would be the cherry on top to ruin his life forever, so while Thor’s rummaging in his drawer for condoms and lube most likely, Loki is thinking about gravel, photosynthesis, the Hapsburg Empire, the wood working class he was forced to take in high school, anything at all to keep him from blowing his load before Thor’s magnificent elephant dick can get anywhere near him. 

When Thor returns it’s to frantic kissing, Loki wants to be fucked and fucked hard. This is not the time for romance, he wouldn’t even know what to do with something like that, it’d been too long.  

Thor seems to have the same idea, in his hand are three or four condoms and a gel tube of strawberry lube. 

Sex, Loki is good at. Sex he can do well.  

He smiles deviously and pushes Thor so that he’s is on top of him. He bites his lip and plucks a condom from where they were left on the bed, unwraps it, squeezes the air out of the tip, and pops it into his mouth. He’s watching for Thor’s expression and is pleased by the dawning realization on his face. Loki brings his eyes to half-mast and places his mouth with the condom in it around the tip of Thor’s cock before pulling it down with his lips. And down and down until he’s deep throating and his throat burns and everything tastes like latex and he doesn’t even care. 

It’s an old trick he may or may not have learned from a stolen copy of Cosmopolitan Magazine when he was a senior in high school, and it’s always a crowd pleaser. 

Thor doesn’t seem to be an exception and makes little happy grunting noises Loki is starting to really, really like. 

He pulls up and licks his lips to get the taste out of his mouth but Thor isn’t interested in letting him struggle and instead brings a finger coated in strawberry flavored lube up until it smears against Loki's lips and it makes him laugh before putting the digit in his mouth and sucking. 

It still tastes vile but like vile strawberries, and that he can live with, so he kisses Thor again. 

He can’t believe he’s doing this after an entire month spent dreaming about it. It’s some sort of good karma or a horrible trick, he’s not really sure. 

But he knows that he wants something out of this. That or his miserable friends had spent the last three months into brainwashing him he did. 

And then one of Thor’s freshly lubed up fingers is working its way into his entrance and he is momentarily side tracked. 

He can feel the fingers inside him, they’re cold and alien and he loves it. Everything about Thor is big and beautiful, even his hands. Thor adds a second finger and scissors around a bit, spreading the lube all over his insides, it’s heating up and feels delicious, Loki’s biting his lip so hard it starts to bleed and Thor flips them over in one powerful motion so Loki is on his back. 

This is what Loki loves. To be fucked into oblivion. His knees bent around his head and held there by powerful arms. He likes the bruises, he likes being on the receiving end of all that power. 

When he comes it’s with a cry, when Thor comes with with a roar and then a kiss. 

+++

When he wakes up in the early afternoon he feels sore and used and happy. They’d finished all the condoms Thor had brought out and a few other ones besides and Loki cannot recall a better fuck in his life. 

Thor is still asleep, tucked against his chest, a warm constant heat on his side that Loki could really grow to like.

He thinks, yes, this could be okay. This could work out if only they just stay like this forever and nothing ever changes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed together the MCU, 616, and Myths in here + sorry I was a bit loose with the prompt.  
> [You can also read it on tumblr.](http://bonecactus.tumblr.com/post/37615515185)


End file.
